Only In My Mind
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Just when Kurt thinks the drama of his life is finally settled, a person from his past, who he never thought he'd see again, shows up and creates a whole new chapter of drama for Kurt to deal with.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This prologue is really just to set the story and explain why they're living where they are during the story! Enjoy!**

Life in New York had pretty much settled down for Kurt and Blaine since everyone had made their separate ways. Sam was back at Lima with his family and was apparently happy. He and Blaine still talked on the phone and over skype every once in a while. Mercedes had started her tour and was extremely busy. They sometimes got a quick text message with a picture of her from her latest tour destination saying that she missed them. But, other than that, they didn't really talk much. Rachel was out in Los Angeles working on her TV show. It wasn't on the air yet because they were still working out all of the little details, but it would be soon. Artie was still in New York, but he was immersed in his new group of friends from film school. He came over for dinner once in a while, but most of the time, Kurt and Blaine were on their own. And, that was okay for them.

Unlike when Blaine first moved in, they didn't feel claustrophobic at all. In fact, the once crowded loft felt a little lonely at times, but had plenty of space for both Kurt and Blaine. They were finally getting to do all of those domestic couple things that they had planned on like cooking in their underwear, dancing around the kitchen, oh and sex. Lots of sex. They were in utter bliss in their new lives.

It had been three months since Blaine's showcase with June and nothing had really come from it. They both had been hoping that an offer from someone in the audience would pop up, but it never did. Kurt and Blaine were upset at first, but over time became okay with it. They focused on school and of course the wedding that they would be having sometime in the future. Now, their favorite pastime was simply being with each other in the loft.

Blaine sat on the couch as he read a book for one of his classes at school. Kurt was doing the same, but his head rest on Blaine's lap. "Are you as bored with this book as I am?" Kurt asked casting his eyes upward to look at Blaine.

"Yeah, you'd think reading about musical theater would be interesting, but it really isn't." Blaine agreed.

"Seriously." Kurt replied. "I know something a little more interesting that we can do." he added with a smirk. Blaine smiled and sent his book on the table next to the couch.

"What did you have in mind?" Blaine asked, a smirk across his face.

"Let me show you." Kurt said. He sat up from his position on the couch and leaned in close to press his lips into Blaine's. Blaine kissed his back and ran his hand along Kurt's neck. Just as they were beginning to get into it, the phone rang. "Oh no, no, come on." Kurt groaned pulling Blaine closer. "Ignore it." he begged.

"It could be important." Blaine said, breaking away from Kurt's kiss. "I'll only be a minute." he added, getting up from the couch. Blaine walked over the kitchen table where his cell phone was vibrating. "It's an unknown number." he said in surprise before pressing it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Blaine Anderson?" a voice asked.

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?" Blaine replied.

"My name is Dexter Gold at Gold Records." he said. "I saw you a few months ago at that NYADA showcase that June Dalloway threw."

"Oh yes," Blaine said, his eyes wide in excitement. This could be it. His shot.

"We have an opening here at Gold Records because one of our clients switched record labels. And, we, here at Gold Records, would like to offer you a spot." Mr. Gold said.

"Oh my God, thank you. Thank you so much." Blaine exclaimed.

"We'd need you to move out to LA." Mr Gold said. "Would you be okay with that?"

"Well I-uhh…" Blaine stuttered. "I have a fiance sir, I just can't pick up and move."

"Oh yes, the guy you sang with at the showcase." Mr. Gold. "Bring him with you. I'm sure we can find him a spot."

"Are you serious?" Blaine asked.

"Absolutely." Mr. Gold replied. "Blaine, by yourself, you're amazing. But. the two of you together, that's dynamic and entertaining. So what do you say?"

"I- Can I just have a few minutes to discuss it with him?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, take your time." Mr. Gold replied. "You have my number." Blaine hung up the phone and felt like he could barely breathe.

"Kurt!" He said loudly. Kurt got up from the couch and walked quickly into the kitchen.

"What? What is it?" Kurt asked.

"T-that was Gold Records in LA." Blaine said. "They want to work with me." Kurt's face erupted into a smile and he ran forward into his fiance's arms.

"Oh Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "That's amazing!"

"And I have even better news." Blaine added. "They want to work with you. They want us to work together!"

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt exclaimed. "Oh my god! This is unbelievable. We're moving to Los Angeles."

"We're moving to Los Angeles." Blaine repeated with a huge smile on his face. Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's and passionately kissed him. They continued to make-out and made their way to the bedroom to finish what they had started before. Mr. Gold could wait an hour or so.

**Hope you enjoy! Make sure to review!**


	2. Chapter 1

_4 years later…_

Kurt grabbed his coat and made his way towards the exit of Samantha's, one of the fanciest boutiques and private fashion businesses in Los Angeles. Things sure had changed from that day back in the loft when they got the call from Mr. Gold. Blaine and Kurt packed up their apartment and were off to Los Angeles in less than a month. They found a modest apartment in LA that was only about 20 minutes from Rachel's apartment and made it their home.

Their first meeting with Mr. Gold went a little awkwardly. Singing in a recording studio was a different experience for both of them. For Blaine, this was like being in candy shop. He was engrossed in all of the different buttons and sounds. He loved it. For Kurt, being there was boring. He hated singing the same thing over and over. It was just too repetitive. It didn't take long for Kurt to realize that writing and singing his own music just wasn't for him. So, he talked to Blaine and Mr. Gold and they worked it out. Blaine could record his own album and Kurt was free to pursue whatever he wanted.

It took a few months, but Kurt did come to a decision on what he wanted to pursue. Fashion had been something he had loved since he was young and he was good at it. People never said that he didn't look the part like they did in performing. He was good at this and people liked his designs. Kurt looked around and ended up getting a job at Samantha's. He was able to help with fashion and give his advice to others. It was a job that made him and those around him happy. Along with fashion, another hobby popped out of the blue. Blaine spent a lot of time at the recording studio, leaving Kurt with a lot of time on his own, much of which he spent daydreaming. Storytelling had always been something he was good at. He and his mother used to tell stories together. Now, Kurt used writing as a technique to relax himself and maybe be a profession for the future.

After waving goodbye to Jenny, his co-worker, Kurt went to his car and got in. It was only one o'clock, but Kurt was exhausted. He drove home, most of which was a blur and pulled into a parking spot in the lot next to his building before heading upstairs to their apartment. Kurt made it to the third floor, apartment 216, and put his key in the door. Blaine was in the kitchen finishing up a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Hey babe," He said to Kurt.

"Hey," Kurt replied, a gentle smile on his face.

"How was work?" Blaine asked.

"Long, but okay." Kurt replied. "I"m really tired. I just want to take a shower and then take a nap." he added with a yawn.

"I wish I could stay, but I need to head over to the studio to work on a track." Blaine said, as he walked over to Kurt. "Ali and Rachel were going to come over tonight and bring pizza, but I can call them and tell them to come another night." he offered.

"No, I'll be fine." Kurt said. "They can still come over."

"Okay, and I think Ali was bringing her roommate, Carter." Blaine added.

"Okay," Kurt replied, yawning once again.

"Well, I'll get going and let you sleep." Blaine said. "I love you." he added, pressing a kiss to Kurt's head.

"I love you too." Kurt replied. He watched as Blaine grabbed his keys and made his way towards the door. Kurt set his bags down and then made his way into the bathroom. He turned on the water and stripped off his clothing. Kurt stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash over his skin. It were days like this one where a simple shower felt like Heaven. After getting out of shower, Kurt threw on a t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants before flopping down on the bed. He grabbed his laptop and opened up the document where he was working on his latest story. He began typing and quickly realized that he needed his glasses. Blaine had never seen his glasses before and Kurt planned to keep it that way. That was why he only wrote when Blaine wasn't around. The glasses prevented the headaches that Kurt was getting so often.

As Kurt worked on his story, he couldn't help but feel more and more exhausted. He eventually gave up on writing, placed his laptop on the chair next to the bed and set his glasses in the case before shoving them back into the nightstand drawer. Kurt grabbed the extra blanket from the beside the bed and placed it over himself before turning on his side. He stared that the picture of him and Finn from graduation. It were days like this when he really missed his brother. As he thought about Finn, Kurt's eyelids slowly got heavier and heavier until they closed and he fell asleep.

Kurt didn't know how long he slept for, but when he woke up, he felt anything but rested. His head was pounding, so he Kurt pulled the blankets up and walked into the kitchen. He opened the cabinet where they kept the medicine and began looking around.

"It's on the top shelf." a voice said from behind him. Kurt stopped looking and paused. He didn't know who was in his house. Blaine was gone. Kurt slowly turned around and when he did, he felt like he was going to faint. There in front of him was a six foot man, dressed in jeans and a letterman jacket. Kurt would know that face anywhere. He was staring at his brother. He was staring at Finn. "The motrin is on the top shelf dude." Finn repeated. Taking a deep breath, Kurt placed his face in his hands.

"I'm still dreaming." Kurt said. "I'm going to wake and I'll be all alone and you won't be here." he added. "3...2...1." he counted. Then. Kurt opened his eyes. Finn was still staring at him.

"How'd that work for you?" Finn asked.

"What is going on?" Kurt panicked. "You can't be here! Y-you're dead! This doesn't make any sense." Finn shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the fridge.

"Do you have anything good to eat?" Finn asked.

"You're seriously asking that!" Kurt screamed, before slapping Finn on the head. It was then when it got real. He could touch Finn. He could feel his hair and the warmth of his skin. This couldn't be real. This wasn't possible.

**Ooooohhh... didn't see that coming did you? Leave reviews! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Okay, I don't get this." Kurt said. "Are you not really dead?" he asked. Finn just shrugged his shoulders. "You can't just shrug your shoulders at me Finn!" Kurt yelled. "I'm freaking out here!" Suddenly Kurt heard the front door open and it was Blaine.

"Babe, who are you talking to?" Blaine asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Don't you see…?" Kurt began before trailing off. Blaine was staring right about him, right where Finn was, but Blaine didn't see him. It was then that Kurt realized that he was the only one who could see Finn.

"See what honey?" Blaine asked, a confused look on his face.

"The motrin…" Kurt said softly. "I have a headache." Blaine walked over to him and reached up on the top shelf and grabbed the bottle of pills.

"It's right here sweetheart." Blaine said. "Are you sure you're feeling okay? I can still call Ali and Rachel and tell them not to come." he offered.

"No, really I'm fine." Kurt said with a shake of his head. Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead and smiled.

"Okay, promise you'll tell me if you feel worse." Blaine said sweetly.

"I will." Kurt lied through his teeth. He was pretty sure that seeing you're dead brother was definitely worse than a headache. "Can we just watch some tv until the girls get here?" he asked.

"Sure." Blaine replied. They walked over over to the couch and sat down next to each other. Blaine turned on the television and found one of their favorite reality shows. Kurt tried to focus on the show, but it was very hard. Finn sat in the corner and continued to talk to him.

"This show is awful. Can we please watch something better like sports?" Finn asked. Kurt gently shook his head and tried to be as discreet as possible. He really didn't want Blaine to know that he was seeing Finn. Finn crossed his arms and pouted just like he used to.

Then without warning their front door opened and a short, very loud girl, dressed in a tight v-neck top and old gray sweatpants, walked in with two large pizzas in her hands. "Pizza's here bitches!" she yelled.

"Ali, would it kill you to knock?" Blaine laughed.

"Blaine, do not even start with me!" She said, pointing her finger at him. "I just worked a double shift and all I want to do is eat pizza and lay on your couch." she said. "Or have sex. Seriously craving some lady love right now."

"TMI, Ali," a guy behind behind her said.

"Oh shut it Carter, I found you and that slut from pediatrics doing it in our apartment." Ali said. "If you're going to be that kinky, be smart and do it in an on-call room like a normal person. So, if I want to talk about my lady needs I can." she shouted taking a seat on the chair where Finn was sitting. His brother had moved and now stood against the wall. Not that it would have mattered anyway, being a ghost or whatever he was. As Kurt listened to Ali and Carter continue to bicker, he couldn't help but laugh. Never once would he think he'd be friends with a girl like Ali.

The first time that they met certainly wasn't a normal one. It was just a few days after their move to Los Angeles. Kurt had made plans with Rachel, so Blaine decided to go and check out the club scene. He sort of had a knack for finding the best clubs around. He found a club and made his way in there. The music was loud and fun and the people there seemed to be having a great time. That was where he met Ali. Loud and drunk, she introduced herself at the bar. Blaine could instantly feel a connection between the two of them. Things led to one another and Ali ended up in their apartment with a very drunk Blaine hanging off her shoulder. Ever since then they'd been friends.

"So get this." Ali said a slice of pizza in her hand. She and Carter had stopped fighting and settled into Kurt and Blaine's apartment. "This guy comes into the hospital today and he's totally crazy. He's talking fast and jumpy, oh and hypersexual. He was so hot too. Like, if I liked boys, I would have mounted him right then and there. His eyes…"

"Ali, focus. Crazy man story." Carter said jogging her memory.

"Right. So we check him in the psych ward and everything is going okay. But, then when we bring him his lunch, he grabs the fork and me and threatens to stab me unless someone makes the rats that are eating his brain stop.

"Oh my god, that must of have been terrifying." Blaine exclaimed.

"Exactly the opposite. It was a fork not a knife. You can't actually do damage with a fork. So, Dr. Riley, genius, an absolute genius, coaxes him to put the fork down and letting me go. Then, she tells us to follow her and she has the labs run an MRI. Turns out this guy has a tumor that legit makes it feel like rats are eating his brain." Ali said. "I would have just diagnosed him with schizophrenia. The woman is a genius, best neurologist in the state."

"I don't know how you two manage to work in a psych ward everyday." Blaine said."I could never do that."

"It's fun and exciting!" Ali said.

"It is pretty cool." Carter said chiming in, which was a lot harder than you think considering Ali never stopped talking.

"Cool! It's way better than cool." Ali added. "I'm not the most normal person in the world, so I like these people."

"Oh yeah, the ones that threaten to stab you with a fork are super amusing." Carter retorted.

"Let it go!" Ali said back. "He wasn't going to do it." She was cut off by a knock on their front door. Blaine walked over to the door and opened it. It was Rachel.

"See Ali, look you knock and I open the door." Blaine said to the woman giving him a bitch glare from his living room.

"Sorry I'm late." Rachel said. "My meeting for the show went long and then there was so much traffic."

"It's okay Rach." Blaine said. She walked in and noticed Carter sitting in the living room.

"I'm sorry. I don't think we've met." Rachel said.

"Carter, this is Rachel." Ali said. "Rachel, this is my _straight_ roommate, Carter." she added before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of wine.

"It's nice to meet you." Carter said extending his hand towards Rachel. Rachel met him halfway and blushed as she stared up into his eyes.

"It-it's nice to meet you too." Rachel said, completely in awe. Kurt, from his position on the couch looked at Finn. His face was screwed up in a tight, jealous look.

"You can sit next to me if you want." Carter said. Rachel nodded and took a seat next to Carter. Kurt could just see Finn's eyes get more and more angry. He was definitely jealous. He walked behind Carter and stared at him.

"Dude, seriously don't touch her." Finn said. "I swear…"

"K?" Kurt heard.

"What?" he asked, once pulled from his daze.

"You're like super quiet." Ali said. "Do you want wine?" Kurt shook his head.

"He had a headache earlier." Blaine told her. "So that means don't talk so loud. Big mouth." he laughed.

"Excuse me. Loudness is part of me. Take me for who I am or not at all." Ali said taking a large sip of her wine. For the rest of the night, Kurt was distracted by the sound of his friends taking and watching Kurt jealously stare at Rachel and Carter. Finn almost kicked a chair when Carter asked for Rachel's number. It was just all too much for Kurt. Around 11 o'clock, Kurt found himself exhausted and leaning against Blaine's shoulder.

"Well, we should get going." Carter said. "Thanks so much having us over.'

"Yeah, I see we're intruding on Kurtie's bedtime." she teased.

"Oh shut up. Let him go." Blaine said in his fiance's defense. Ali laughed and gave each of them a hug.

"I'll see you guys later." Ali said as she ran after Carter and Rachel who had already left. Blaine took a deep breath before placing a kiss onto Kurt's head. "Come on honey, let's go to bed. Does your head still hurt?" he asked. "I can get you some more motrin."

"No. It's fine." Kurt said. "I'm just tired." Blaine smiled and helped Kurt off the couch, Finn trailing close behind them where only Kurt could see. "I'm going to go into the bathroom and get ready for bed." Kurt said.

"Okay," Blaine replied. Kurt went into the bathroom and stared face to face with Finn.

"I'm not doing this with you in here." Kurt whispered.

"Well, I'm kind not leaving dude." Finn replied. "Why are you whispering?"

"Because I'm not having Blaine know that I'm talking to my dead brother." Kurt told him. "What do you want? Why are you here."

"It's complicated." Finn said. "Just know that I'm here for you."

"Well, right now all you're doing is driving me insane. Maybe I am insane." Kurt said.

"Kurt, who are you talking too?" Blaine asked knocking on the door.

"No one." Kurt said. "Just running through lines. I-I might audition for a show that I saw on a poster around here. I found the script online." he lied.

"Oh, okay." Blaine replied. After Blaine walked away, Kurt turned back to Finn.

"If you insist on being here, turn around and close your eyes." Kurt demanded.

"You're still so bossy." Finn mumbled. Kurt glared at his brother and continued to get ready. When he was finished, Kurt went out and found Blaine in his pajamas. Blaine smiled and then went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he was finished, Blaine got into bed and patted the spot beside him. Kurt smiled and got into bed, curing into Blaine's arms.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Blaine asked again. "You've just been really distracted and not yourself today."

"I'm fine honey." Kurt told him. "Let's just go to sleep." Blaine nodded and cuddled into Kurt's back. Blaine was asleep in a matter of minutes. Kurt, on the other hand, was up all night as he continued to stare at Finn who sat in the chair and stared back at him. Something was seriously wrong? What he crazy? What was happening?

**Is Kurt Crazy? You tell me! Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning when the alarm went off, Blaine rolled closer to Kurt and pressed a kiss to his neck. "Good morning," he mumbled. It would have been a good morning if Kurt had actually slept. He had been awake all night hoping that if closed his eyes and tried hard enough that his brother would go away. But, he never did.

"Morning," Kurt replied curling into Blaine's chest.

"You know, we're all alone." Blaine began. "I don't have to go into the studio and you don't have work until later...we have some time to...you know." he added with a smirk and a few more kisses to Kurt's neck.

"Blaine I…" Kurt hesitated looking over to where Finn was. His eyes were wide as he stared at his little brother and his fiance.

"No come on, I don't want to see that." Finn began.

"Come on honey," Blaine begged as he continued to kiss Kurt.

"Eww...stop!" Finn yelled covering his face with his hands. "This is worse than when I was actually alive! Come on, now I can't leave!" Finn shouted.

"Blaine…" Kurt panted trying to get him to stop. "I-don't…" was all he got out before there was a knock on the door. "I should get that." Kurt said. Blaine sighed and rolled off of Kurt and allowed him to get out of bed.

"Thank God." Finn sighed letting out a sigh and uncovering his eyes. Kurt pulled the covers back and walked out into the living room where he opened door. Outside was Ali in her pair of light blue scrubs.

"Ali?" Kurt asked. "What are you doing here?" Upon hearing Ali's name, Blaine got out of bed and walked into the living room.

"I was wondering…" she began. "Can I stay here for a couple days?"

"Sure, but why?" Blaine replied.

"Carter came home and walked in on me kissing a girl on the couch." Ali explained.

"And he kicked you out for that?" Kurt asked.

"We may have been naked." Ali added.

"Yeah...now I understand." Blaine said nodding his head and making a grossed out face. It still baffled Kurt how Blaine, a guy who was so okay with PDA with him, could be grossed out by PDA by any other female. Kurt also wondered how Blaine had actually thought he liked girls.

"He could have knocked." Ali said in her defense.

"Says the girl who barges into our apartment unannounced all the time." Kurt laughed.

"I put a sock on the door. If he didn't see that, that's not my problem." she retorted, flopping down on their couch. Kurt just placed a hand over his face. How was he friends with this girl? She had the temperament of Santana and often the things that came out of her mouth sounded like Brittany was talking for her.

" We both know Carter is way too innocent to even know what that means. And,fine, you can stay here." Kurt sighed. "But, you have to help out and no having sex with strange girls on our couch."

"What if I already know the girl?" Ali asked.

"No." Blaine replied immediately. "Use the on-call rooms at work. Be classy like you told Carter."

"Uhhhh fine." She sighed. "I will not have sex in your apartment."

"And you will knock before coming into the house!" Kurt added.

"What! I have to knock before coming into my own house?" She moaned.

"Yes, because we will still be able to do that thing that you can not." Blaine told her. She rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh.

"Well, I need to head to work." Ali said. "See you later roomies." she added, throwing them a peace sign before leaving the apartment.

"What have we just signed ourselves up for?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"It'll only be a few days." Kurt told him.

"But we won't be alone…" Blaine whined, putting his arms around Kurt and kissing his neck. Once again Finn was prepared to put his hands in front of his face and hide.

"No, B, honey…" Kurt began. "I have to get ready and take a shower."

"We could take a shower _together_." Blaine began. Kurt knew that if he didn't give into Blaine, he would never stop. But, maybe this would work. There was a curtain so Finn could stand on the otherside.

"Fine." Kurt said with a smile. Together they went into the bathroom. Blaine went in first and started the water so it would be warm.

"Are you coming?" Blaine asked, when he saw Kurt hesitating at the door.

"Yeah, just one second." Kurt said holding his finger up. Blaine nodded and Kurt turned to face Finn out of Blaine's sight. "Listen, if you are going to insist on being here, we have to play by my rules." Finn nodded. "Blaine and I are almost married and we need to do things that people in relationships do. Got it."

"Yes, I get it Kurt." Finn told him.

"So you have to close your eyes and no talking while we're in there." Kurt said.

"What do I do about the noise?" Finn joked.

"Figure it out." Kurt told him. Then, he went into the bathroom and stripped his clothing off as soon as Finn had covered his eyes. Once in the shower, he tried to be intimate with Blaine, that was until, Finn started singing. "I really can't stay…" he sang.

"I-I can't do this." Kurt said. Blaine stopped instantly. "I'm just tired. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Blaine said. "I know you haven't been feeling good. Let's get out and I can cook us some breakfast."

"I just need a few minutes to myself." Kurt told him.

"Okay, I'll be right outside if you need me." Blaine told him. Once Blaine was out of the bathroom, Kurt peeked his head out of the curtain.

"Seriously Finn, "Baby it's Cold Outside"," Kurt said.

"Hey you said to deal with the noise." Finn told him.

"I didn't say you could sing!" Kurt retorted.

"They did it in Elf." Finn replied. Kurt just groaned and finished his shower. Then he got out and got dressed. He found Blaine in the kitchen with a guilty look on his face.

"So that was Dexter and he needs me in the studio...now." Blaine said. "I promise I'll make you dinner instead."

"It's fine." Kurt said. "I understand. Go to work."

"I love you." Blaine said. "You're the best. I'll see you later." Once Blaine let Kurt let out a sigh of relief. The only time Kurt felt like he could actually let his guard down was when he was alone. Kurt felt a vibration in his pocket and took his phone out. It was Rachel asking if him if he wanted to come over. Kurt sent her a quick reply telling her he would.

"That was Rachel." Kurt told Finn.

"I know." Finn replied.

"Right...you're in my head. You know what I know." Kurt sighed. "Well, let's go." Kurt made his way over to Rachel's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Oh you're early!" Rachel said. "Come on in, but I haven't had a chance to shower yet."

"It's okay." Kurt replied.  
"Can you watch my phone?" Rachel asked. "Carter said he might call or text me."

"Sure no problem." Kurt replied.

"Thanks Kurt." she replied before skipping off to the bathroom. Out of the corner of his eyes, Kurt saw Finn creeping closer to the bathroom.

"Finn, stay here." Kurt warned. Finn frowned, slumped his shoulders and walked back to her kitchen.

"I don't like that that guy." Finn grumbled.

"Who? Carter?" Kurt asked. "He's a nice guy."

"Not when he's flirting with Rachel." Finn mumbled.

"You're just jealous." Kurt laughed. Finn was about to defend himself when Rachel's phone buzzed.

"Is that from him?" Finn asked. Kurt looked at the name on the screen and it wasn Carter. Finn could instantly tell from Kurt's face that it was. "Erase it." Finn demanded.

"No, what?" Kurt said.

"Do it for me! Please! Please." Finn begged. He won't stop talking and Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He picked up Rachel's phone and deleted the message.

"There! Are you happy?" He said angrily. Finn nodded with a smile on his face. It was then that Kurt realized exactly what he had done. He couldn't fix this. He couldn't explain why he did it. It was just another secret to add to his collection.


	5. Chapter 4

Over the past few days that Ali had been staying with Kurt and Blaine, she noticed that something was different with Kurt. He just wasn't himself. She caught him on numerous occasions staring off into space and he was jumpy as well. The Kurt she knew was funny and outgoing. He wasn't quiet around people, especially her. One night, Ali woke up and walked down the hallway to bathroom. When she got there, she saw that the light was already on and the door slightly ajar.

"Finn, you need to leave me alone!" She heard. It was definitely Kurt. "I haven't really slept in days. Please." he begged, his voice slightly choked with tears. Ali didn't hear a response which signalled that Kurt was alone in there. Finn. Why did that name sound so familiar?" Then, she realized where she knew it from. She had seen the pictures around Kurt and Blaine's apartment. Finn was Kurt's stepbrother who had passed away. But, that begged the question. Why was Kurt talking to him? Could he be hallucinating?

Suddenly, Ali saw the door begin to open and hurried to be out of Kurt's line of sight. She watched him walk back into his and Blaine's room, his face streaked with frustrated tears. No one else came out of the bathroom. Kurt had to have been alone. This was serious. If Kurt was hallucinating, this problem could stem from a number of neurological disorders that could be life threatening. Something had to be done.

The next morning, Ali walked into work. If anyone would know anything about neurological disorders that create hallucinations, it would be here boss, Dr. Riley. She made her way up to her boss and waited patiently for her to turn around. "Dr. Reese, did you need something?" Dr. Riley asked.

"Umm, yes, I was wondering if I could get your opinion on one of my friends." Ali asked. Dr. Riley nodded. "He's been really jumpy and spacely lately."

"Dr. Reese did it occur to you that your friend might just have a lot on his mind?" Dr. Riley asked.

"Yes, it has, but I don't think it's that simple. Last night I heard him talking to his dead brother." Ali began.

"Was he praying?" She asked.

"I don't think so." Ali said. "He's not very religious and he was talking to him as if he was right there in the room."

"So you think he's hallucinating?" Dr. Riley clarified.

"Yes." Ali agreed.

"So Dr. Reese, what disorders come with hallucinations?" Dr Riley asked.

"Ummm...temporal lobe epilepsy, schizophrenia,...and a tumor in the temporal lobe." Ali told her teacher.

"My recommendation is that your friend comes into the ER to get checked out. If it's cancer and it's left untreated, it can metastasize and be deadly." Dr. Riley said. "Now, come on we have other patients who need us today."

'Yes, ma'am." Ali replied following behind her instructors.

When Ali got home later that night, she found Blaine in the living room reading a book. "Where's Kurt?" she asked.

"He's sleeping in our bedroom." Blaine said. "He's been so restless and exhausted. He may be getting the touch of some bug going around."

"Oh, that sucks." Ali said, trying to make it sound convincing. "Did you guys eat dinner yet?"

"No, I was going to wait for Kurt, but if you're hungry we can order something." Blaine suggested.

"Yeah, I'm actually starving." Ali said. "Can we just get pizza?"

"Sure." Blaine replied. "I'll walk down to that place down the road. They never have a line. I'll be back in about twenty minutes." he told her as he grabbed his jacket and made it for the door. Once gone, Ali took a seat on the couch. She knew that she needed to confront Kurt. He needed treatment, but she also knew that Kurt most likely wouldn't take it well. Ali was pulled from her thought when she heard footsteps come into the living room.

"Hey, when did you get home?" Kurt asked sleepily.

"Just a little while ago." Ali replied. "Hey come sit next to me." She told him.

"Okay, why?" Kurt asked, taking a seat next to Ali.

"I just want to make sure you're okay." Ali said. "You've been acting strangely this week."

"I'm fine." Kurt assured her.

"I heard you in the bathroom the other night." Ali blurted out. She always was a nervous blurter.

"Heard what?" Kurt asked, trying to sound surprised.

"You-you were talking to Finn like he was in the room with you." Ali began. "Kurt, do you see him?"

"No, no of course not." Kurt said. "Finn is dead. How could I see him?"

"Kurt, I think that you're seeing Finn because you're hallucinating." Ali said.

"Hallucinating? I'm not crazy!" Kurt insisted.

"I'm not saying you are, but…" Ali got out.

"No!" Kurt yelled standing. "I'm not crazy!"  
"Kurt, I think we should just got to the hospital and get checked out." Ali said in defense.

"No. I'm not going to some psych ward because I'm not crazy!" Kurt yelled. It was then that Blaine opened the front door with the pizzas. The sight he saw before him was not what he expected to see. Kurt breathing heavily, his face red as he yelled at Ali. Ali was desperately trying to calm him down. "Blaine! Tell her I'm not crazy!" Kurt yelled, tears streaming down his face. Blaine didn't even know what to say. What did he mean "not crazy"? Why was Ali calling Kurt crazy?"

"Kurt, I didn't say you were crazy." Ali tried to explain. "I just want to help you."

"No, you-" Suddenly, Kurt's speech was cut off and his whole body went rigid before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground. Kurt's body began to shake all over with tremors and Ali rushed over to Kurt's side. She grabbed a pillow and placed it under Kurt's head.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked completely terrified.

"He's going to be okay. He's having a seizure." Ali told him. "Blaine, I need you to call 911 right now and tell them we need to go to Los Angeles Neuro Clinic."

"I-I still don't understand." Blaine cried.

"Blaine, call now!" Ali yelled forcefully. Blaine ran over to his phone and called 911. Ali looked back at her friend having the seizure.

"It's okay Kurt, you're going to be okay." She promised. He was going to get treatment. Everything was going to be okay. She hoped.


	6. Chapter 5

Once the ambulance pulled up to the hospital, Ali climbed out with the paramedics while Blaine lingered behind. Kurt had stopped seizing, but still hadn't woken up. They pulled the stretcher out of them ambulance and wheeled Kurt into the clinic. "Page Dr. Riley, please." Ali said to the nurse at the information desk.

"Ali!" Blaine called from behind. "Please can you explain what's going on?"

'I will. I promise." Ali said. "I just have to get Kurt settled and into a room."

'Dr Reese!" Ali heard.

"Dr. Riley, this is the friend that I consulted with you about." Ali explained.

"Get him checked into a room." Dr. Riley commanded to one of the nurses and then began led the stretched into the elevator and away from Ali and Blaine.

"W-where are they taking him?" Blaine asked. Ali could tell that he was scared.

"He's going to be fine. Dr. Riley is the best possible person for him to be with right now." Ali told him, laying a gentle hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Please, can you explain what's going on now." Blaine whispered.

"Yeah, come on. Let's sit down." Ali said, taking his hand and leading him over to a chair in the waiting room. "So, the other night, I heard Kurt talking in the bathroom."

"So, I don't understand why that would make him crazy." Blaine said.

"Blaine, he was talking to Finn." Ali said. "He was talking to him like he right in the room with him. I think that Kurt's been having hallucinations."

"Why would he be hallucinating?" Blaine asked.

"There's a few possible disorders that we're going to test for, okay." Ali said reassuringly. "Right now, I can think of three disorders. Temporal lobe epilepsy, schizophrenia, and...cancer."

"Cancer? Kurt could have cancer?" Blaine panicked.

"Shh it's okay." Ali said pulling him in for a hug. "It's a possibility, but Kurt is strong. I'm going to go and talk to Dr. Riley. We're going to find out what's wrong with Kurt." Ali pressed a kiss onto Blaine's forehead and then walked off. She went upstairs where she found Dr. Riley in Kurt's room. He was just beginning to wake up.

"Hey Kurt, wake up." Ali said softly. Kurt opened his eyes and they instantly darted around the room in a panic. "It's okay. You're in the hospital because you had a seizure."

"Water…" Kurt mumbled. Ali grabbed a cup from the bedside table and filled it with water before handing it to. Kurt took a sip and looked at Ali. "Why did I have a seizure?" he asked weakly.

"I don't know." Ali said. "But, we're going to find out. I need you to be completely honest with me though, okay?" Kurt nodded his head.

"Alright Kurt, we're going to do two tests on you." Dr Riley began. "The seizure you had rules out schizophrenia. So that just leaves a few conditions. The first is temporal lobe epilepsy. Dr. Reese will take you up for this test." Kurt nodded and looked to Ali who gave him a reassuring smile. After Dr. Riley left, Ali helped Kurt into a wheelchair and took him into one of the exam rooms.

"Okay, during this test we're going to put these wires onto your brain and try to stimulate a seizure." Ali began. She stopped when she saw the fear in Kurt's eyes. "It's okay. I'm right here and I'll be able to stop it. Then we'll know that it's temporal lobe epilepsy which can be treated with medication." Kurt nodded and allowed for Ali to put the monitors on his head. After that she set up the machine that worked a lot like strobe sat there for a while, but Kurt didn't have another seizure. Ali sighed and turned of the machine.

"What does this mean?" Kurt asked.

"It means you don't have temporal lobe epilepsy." Ali said. "We're going to go and get an MRI and hopefully that'll tell us more."

"Okay," Kurt said.

"Kurt, can I ask you something?" Ali asked. Kurt nodded. "What's it like? The hallucinations, I mean."

"Pretty much like he's still alive, but only I can see him." Kurt replied.

"So it's like his whole body and he talks to you?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kurt told her. "He gets pretty annoying actually." Ali laughed before pushing Kurt into the room with the MRI. She helped him on the table and held his hand.

"I'll be right behind that glass and there's a microphone in the MRI if you want to talk to someone." Ali told him. Kurt nodded and allowed for the table to go into the machine. Ali sat in the chair and waited for the images to load. She prayed that this was something other than cancer. Anything other disorder would be better than cancer. As she waited the images of Kurt's brain appeared on the screen. Ali looked at the screen and there in the temporal was a tumor. It was cancer. Ali felt her eyes start to water, but she quickly made herself stop. She needed to be strong for Kurt and Blaine. Then she started thinking, maybe she was wrong? She would need to show the scans to Dr. Riley.

Ali helped Kurt back into his room and allowed for Blaine to stay with him. Then, she went to find Dr. Riley. She found her at the nurses station filling out paperwork. "Dr Riley!" Ali called. "Can you please look at these scans?" Ali asked. Dr. Riley held out her hand and Ali placed the scan in it. She held the x-rays up to the light and looked.

"There's a tumor in the temporal lobe of the brain." Dr. Riley said.

"Are you sure it's a tumor?" Ali asked. "It could be a cyst, a parasite…" she listed.

"Dr. Reese stop." Dr. Riley commanded. "It's a tumor. I'm sorry, but your friend has cancer. I can tell him if you'd liked." she offered.

"No, I'll do it." Ali replied. She took the scans back from Dr. Riley and made his way towards Kurt room. When she got there, Kurt was laying in bed and Blaine was next to him holding his hand.

"Hey Ali,' Kurt said looking up. "Do you know what's wrong with me?" he asked. Ali took a deep breath and walked in the room.

"Yes, we do." Ali replied.

"Well, what is it?" Kurt asked.

"There's a tumor in the temporal lobe of your brain." Ali began. "I'm sorry, but it's cancer." Kurt's face fell. He wasn't crazy. He just had cancer.


	7. Chapter 6

After taking time to process his disease, Kurt decided that he wanted to start chemo right away. The sooner he got treatment, the sooner he would be better and get Finn out of his head. They had put his chemo port in a few days ago and now it was time for his first treatment. Kurt held Blaine's hand as they walked down the hallway of the Los Angeles Neuro Clinic to the room where he would receive his chemo. "Are you nervous?" Blaine asked. Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"A little." Kurt said. "I'm nervous for after the treatment. From what I've read, it's going to be pretty bad once it's over."

"I know." Blaine told him. "But, I'll be right there with you to help you in anyway that I can. You won't be alone." Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss to his fiances cheek. They walked into the room and found Ali waiting for them.

"Hey. Are you ready for your treatment?" She asked.

"Am I ready to shake uncontrollably and puke my guts out?" Kurt asked. "No, but I am ready to get this tumor out of my head."

"Then we're on the same page." Ali said. "You can come sit over here and I'll hook you up to the medicine." she added. Kurt broke from Blaine's side and sat down in the large chair where Ali placed the tube for the chemo into the port in his chest.

"This is it?" he asked.

"This is it." Ali replied. "Pretty boring, right?"

"Yeah." Kurt agreed. "I'm sure I won't say that when I'm puking later."

"Don't worry, we'll feed you something that tastes just as good going in as it does coming out." Ali laughed.

"I think I'll just stick with no food." Kurt replied.

"Trust me." Ali said. "You want to eat something. Anything tastes better than stomach acid."

"Eww…" Kurt groaned. "Point taken. I'll eat something after the treatment." he added leaning back in the chair, closing his eyes, and letting the chemo seep into his body. About an hour later, Ali came back and took the IV out of Kurt's body.

"Now, you can go back to your room and rest." Ali said.

"Now the fun begins." Kurt said standing up and taking hold of Blaine's hand. If Kurt didn't know exactly what he was in for, he did about four hours later. The chemo had taken over his body. Kurt was sweating uncontrollably, throwing up and in so much pain. He lay on his side and gripped the railing on his bed so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Kurt quickly jumped up in his bed and Blaine was right next to his with a bucket. He thrust the bucket under Kurt's mouth and watched as his fiance expelled all that was in his stomach. Kurt gagged forcefully for a few minutes before collapsing back into bed.

"Please Blaine, make the pain stop." Kurt panted, tears in his eye. "Make it stop. Please, make it stop." he begged.

"I'm going to help you baby." Blaine said. "It's okay." he added running his fingers through Kurt's sweaty hair. Blaine really had not been expecting this. He knew that people who go through chemo have a lot of pain, but this was just unbearable to watch. Kurt was in so much pain and Blaine couldn't do anything to help. He honestly didn't know how much more he could take. As Kurt moaned in pain, Blaine stood at his bedside and tried to control his tears. Blaine felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder. It was Ali.

"Hey, I've got it here." She said. "Why don't you go take a break?"

"No...I have to stay here with Kurt." Blaine stammered.

"Blaine...honey...go." Kurt panted. "Get something to eat." Blaine kissed Kurt on the forehead and then left the room. Once outside in the hallway, Blaine collapsed next to the wall and just sobbed. He was joined by Carter who lay a soothing hand on his knee.

"He's going to be okay." Carter said. "I've only met Kurt a few times, but I know he's a strong guy." Blaine nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes. He knew Carter was right, but right now from the look of Kurt, it didn't look that way.

Back in Kurt's room, Ali lay a wet washcloth onto his forehead. "You're doing surprisingly well for someone who just had a really strong chemo treatment." She said.

"I-I don't look like I'm doing well." Kurt whispered weakly.

"No, you look awful, but you're stable." Ali said. Suddenly, Kurt went green and sat up in bed. Ali grabbed a clean basin and held in front of him as he vomited again.

"I'm sorry." Kurt gasped.

"Don't apologize." Ali said. "You've done the same for me. Remember on my birthday last year, I got so drunk and ended up puking all over your floor before you grabbed a trashcan."

"That was bad." Kurt laughed weakly, before breaking off into a coughing fit.

"Don't worry. You'll beat this. I know you will." Ali told him. "The first day is always the hardest. You'll feel better tomorrow."

"I hope you're right." Kurt replied, with a yawn. He managed to fall asleep a few minutes later and Ali was glad. Chemo really took a lot out of a person. She was glad he was finally able to get some sleep.

The next morning, Kurt was feeling a little better. He had stopped throwing up and just felt really weak. Rachel came to see him, a vase of flowers in her hand. "Hey, how are you doing?" she asked softly.

"Better than I was last night." Kurt replied.

"Why didn't you tell me you could see him?" Rachel asked. "You were at my house just a few days ago."

"I hadn't told anyone." Kurt told her. "It's not exactly easy to tell someone that you're seeing your dead brother."

"Do you see him now?" Rachel asked. Kurt nodded. Finn had been standing in the corner not speaking a word all day. But, Kurt saw the way his eyes lit up when Rachel walked in.

"Tell her she looks beautiful." Finn told Kurt.

"He says you look beautiful." Kurt told her. Rachel smiled and tried to hold the tears in her eyes. Even though she knew that Finn wasn't really there, it still felt good.

"Hey Kurt," Carter said walking into Kurt's room. "You look a lot better."

"Good you're both here." Kurt said, taking a deep breath. "I have something to confess. The other day, when you sent a text message to Rachel, I deleted it. Finn was jealous. I'm really sorry. I hadn't been sleeping. I just wasn't myself."

"It's okay Kurt." Carter said. "Tumors like yours can impair judgement."

"Yeah, really, it's okay." Rachel said jumping in. "I was wondering why you never texted me." she directed at Carter. He smiled and placed an arm around her.

"I'm really sorry again." Kurt said.

"Don't feel sorry. It's not your fault." Carter said. "Soon you'll be feeling better. I know you can beat this." Kurt smiled. He hoped that Carter was right. As of now, Finn was just a real as he was a few days ago. Kurt hoped that would change soon.


	8. Chapter 7

Within a few weeks, Kurt had gone through all his treatments. Now, all he could do was wait. But, on the bright side, Finn had virtually gone away. At times Kurt thought that he had saw him, but he couldn't be quite sure. With a week gap in between his next appointment, Kurt was spending some much needed time at home. And, he had something very important to do. Something he had been putting off for weeks.

"Take it all off." Kurt commanded to Blaine.

"Honey, are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"I'm sure. I'm not going to wait and have it fall out piece by piece." Kurt said. "Just take it all off."

"Okay, if you're sure." Blaine said. He pressed the on button on the razor and then began to make clear cuts down Kurt's head. He continued to do this until all of Kurt's beautiful hair was on the ground. "I'm finished." Blaine said handing Kurt a mirror.

"I look awful." Kurt whimpered.

"You look beautiful." Blaine said laying a gentle hand on his face. "And, if you really don't want to show off how beautiful you are...I got you this." he added before going into the living room and grabbing a shopping bag. He reached inside and pulled out a light blue beanie. Then, Blaine walked over and placed the beanie on Kurt's head. "There. Still perfect." Kurt smiled and nestled his head into Blaine's chest. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Kurt asked.

"Go find out." Blaine added with a smirk. Kurt stood up from the table and went to the front door when he opened it his face lit up with a smile.

"Dad! Carole!" He said excitedly, before throwing himself into their arms for a hug. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Blaine called us." Burt said. "You were there for my cancer meeting and we're going to be here for you." Kurt smiled and gave his dad another hug before letting him and Carole come into the apartment. Carole began to talk Blaine in the kitchen while Kurt sat down with Burt in the living room.

"So, how were the treatments?" Burt asked.

"Awful, but you know that." Kurt said.

"Yeah, the chemo was pretty bad." Burt replied. "So, was it true that you were really seeing Finn?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kurt said. "It was weird, but nice. It was good seeing and talking to him, even if it was in my head."

"I can imagine. I miss him too." Burt said.

"I'm not seeing him anymore, so I think it's a good sign." Kurt said. Burt smiled.

"It's too bad that chemo makes hair fall out." Burt said. "You're hair was beautiful, just like your mother's."

"It'll grow back." Kurt assured his father. Suddenly there was another knock on the door. Kurt walked over and opened it. Outside was Ali, Carter and Rachel. "Let me guess. Blaine called you."

"Yup!" Ali declared, skipping into their apartment with Carter and Rachel behind. Rachel instantly went to greet and give Carole and Burt a hug.

"Dad, Carole, these are our friends, Ali and Carter." Kurt told his parents. They exchanged greeting and then went in the living room to socialize. For dinner, Blaine made Kurt's favorite meal. They all sat around the table.

"I just want to make a toast to Kurt. It's been a hard couple of weeks for you but I know that next week at your appointment everything is going to be okay." Blaine said. "To Kurt," he added raising his glass.

"To Kurt," Everyone else replied and then clinked glasses. Kurt smiled as he looked around. All of his family and friends were here. He couldn't ask for anything more. That night they headed to bed and Kurt was hopeful. He still wasn't seeing Finn. Maybe the cancer really was gone. Kurt cuddled into Blaine's warm side and for the first time in weeks, he felt like he could really get a good nights sleep.

Two weeks later, it was the day of Kurt's appointment. He had a headache because he was so nervous that he really hadn't slept. "It's going to be okay." Blaine assured him. "Whatever happens we're in this together. In sickness and in health."

"We're not married yet." Kurt told him with a smile.

"Doesn't matter." Blaine assured him. "Whether we're married or not, I will love you in sickness and health, in the good and bad times… Let's just focus on this meeting." Kurt nodded and then looked up at the wall across the waiting room. There standing against the wall was Finn.

"Kurt Hummel," They both heard. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him into the room. There Dr. Riley was waiting for him. "Well Mr Hummel, from the looks of your scans, you're all good. I don't see any lesions on you scans."

"Kurt, this is great." Blaine said, giving his fiance a hug.

"It's not gone." Kurt said.

"Kurt, what?" Blaine asked.

"Mr. Hummel, your scans show…" Dr. Riley began.

"It's not gone!" Kurt yelled. "He's still here. Finn is still here."


	9. Chapter 8

After Kurt's outburst, it was silent in Dr. Riley's office. "Well, we better get you another scan, a more detailed one." Dr. Riley said. Kurt nodded and follow her as she left her office. Together they walked down to the full body MRI machine and Kurt took a seat on the table.

"Your fiance seemed pretty surprised you were seeing your brother again." Dr. Riley began. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"It was a pretty recent discovery." Kurt said softly.

"How recent?" Dr. Riley pushed.

"About 10 minutes ago before I walked into your office." Kurt replied. Dr. Riley nodded and then went into the room to look at the imaging. She waited and watched as the images showed up on the screen. After the scan was finished, Dr. Riley escorted Kurt back to her office where Blaine was still waiting. "So, your scans showed that there is a new tumor. From the looks of it, it is operable, but risky. However, we'll have to move fast. This cancer is fast growing." Dr. Riley told them. "We can also try chemo again."

"No." Kurt said flatly. "I'm not doing chemo again."

'So, schedule the surgery." Blaine told Dr. Riley.

"No, no surgery." Kurt said jumping in. "I don't want any treatment right now."

"Kurt, you heard her, it's fast growing." Blaine said softly.

"No, I don't want treatment." Kurt said.

"I'll let you two have a few moments together." Dr. Riley said leaving her office.

"What do you mean you don't want any treatment?" Blaine asked.

"We've tried treatment and it just came back." Kurt told him. "And, i've realized something, this is a gift."

"How is your cancer is a gift?" Blaine demanded.

"Finn can come to our wedding." Kurt said. "We can get married and he'll be there.'

"That is not finn!" Blaine yelled. "That is the tumor that is killing you and ripping you away from me. I don't see that as a gift." he cried.

"You may not understand this, but he is very real...at least to me." Kurt said. "Finn would want to be at our wedding."

"Finn would want you to stay alive!" Blaine argued. "He'd want you to stay alive and live your life."

"I'm sorry, but this is my body and it's my decision." Kurt told him harshly.

"So, I don't even get a say?" Blaine asked. "I don't get a say in whether my fiance lives or not." Blaine stood up from his chair and made a break for the door.

"Where are you going?" Kurt demanded.

"To get something that will make me have a say in whether you live or die." Blaine yelled. "Or something that will make you come to your sense and want to live." he added before storming away. Kurt sighed and slumped down in chair. He felt sorry that this was upsetting Blaine as much as it was, but he didn't feel sorry for his decision. He tried chemo and it didn't work. Maybe this was just the way that it was supposed to work out? Kurt waited for a while and when Blaine didn't come back, Kurt was beginning to get worried. When the door of the office opened, Dr. Riley went in.

"Still no change in your decision?" She asked.

"No." Kurt said. "I'm guessing that you think I'm wrong as well."

"I think that you're giving up." Dr. Riley. "I think that you're scared that treatment won't work and you're running away." Kurt really didn't know what to say to her. "But, it is your decision and I'm obligated to respect that." Dr. Riley continued. "I would like to do a few tests just to make sure that you're okay before I let you go."

"I suppose that would be okay." Kurt said. He followed Dr. Riley, who checked him into a room. Then she began putting him through an onslaught of tests that were taking forever. Six hours later, Dr. Riley came back. "Am I finished with these tests?" Kurt asked.

"Almost, I have one more." Dr. Riley said with a smile. Kurt rolled his eyes and then sat in the wheelchair that Dr. Riley offered to him. She wheeled him down the hallway and down to the locker room.

"Why are we at a locker room?" Kurt asked. When she wheeled him inside Ali was in there with a black suit in her hands. "I didn't realize that my fashion sense would be tested today."

"Stop with the sass and just put it on." Ali said. Kurt smiled at his friend and did was he was told. Ali also went and put on a dress.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked. "I don't think I'm up for anything this fancy."

"Just trust me." Ali said. "It's going to be amazing." She walked up to him and placed a blindfold around his face. "Do you trust me?"

"You?" Kurt asked surprised. "Yes, I trust you." Ali then began leading him somewhere. It seemed like they were walking forever. "Are we almost there?" Kurt asked.

"Just a few more steps." Ali said. "Okay, we're here." Ali undid his blindfold and went Kurt opened his eyes he was standing in front of the hospital chapel. Two doctors that stood at the doors opened them. Inside down the long aisle was Blaine, in a tux smiling brightly at him.


	10. Chapter 9 (End)

Kurt's eyes water and his mouth fell open in awe as he looked down that long aisle in the chapel. Blaine had really done this and in six hours. Man, the boy was fast. Everything looked beautiful. There were red and yellow flowers decorating the small space, just like the bouquet that Kurt had given Blaine many years ago. Burt and Carole were in the front row and Carter, Rachel and Ali were upfront standing by Blaine. The music started to play and Kurt knew that was his cue to begin walking. Kurt felt and arm slip through his and when he looked Finn was right next to him smiling.

"Let's go baby brother." Finn said. Kurt beamed with joy and walked down the aisle to Blaine. When he reached the front of the chapel, Finn let go and Kurt joined hands with Blaine.

"We are gathered here today to join Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson in marriage. Blaine mentioned that he would like to say his own vows to Kurt." the officiate said.

"Kurt," Blaine began, tears in his eyes."These past few weeks have definitely been hard, but I know that it'll get better. Every since the day we met, I knew that there was something special about you. Maybe I didn't fully realize it, but I knew something was there. As time went on, I began to see little things that I loved about you every single day and I still. do. You are the love of my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life finds a million more things that I love about you." At this point, Kurt was crying just as much, if not more than Blaine.

"My turn." Kurt laughed. "Blaine, how can I not marry a man who put this whole beautiful ceremony together in six hours. I can not even express how much I love you and how much you've changed my life. From the day we met, you've made me stronger. You are my courage,my heart, all that's on my brain, and my home. And, I will love you for the rest of my life."

"Blaine Devon Anderson, do you take Kurt as your lawfully wedded husband?" the officiate asked.

"I do." Blaine said.

"And do you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel take Blaine to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

'I do." Kurt said.

"I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss each other." the officiate said. Kurt and Blaine leaned forward and kissed each other. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. Then, hand and hand, they walked out of the chapel as everyone clapped.

'How did you do this?" Kurt asked his husband.

"I just threw it together." Blaine said. "You said you wanted Finn at our wedding and he was. Will you please do the surgery?" Blaine asked.

"For you my love, I will." Kurt said. Blaine smiled and tightly wrapped his arms around Kurt's body.

"We'll get that surgery later, right now, we have somewhere to bed." Blaine began as he led Kurt outside. Outside in the front of the hospital was a small black limo. "It's not much, but…"

"Blaine, shut up, it's perfect." Kurt said. They piled into the limo and then the driver drove them around for a while. When it finally stopped, it was in front of their favorite restaurant. They went inside and at a large table was all of their loved ones. They sat down for a wonderful dinner and the time passed quickly. Soon it was time to go back to the hospital. Kurt and Blaine took the limo back to the hospital. Before reaching Kurt's hospital room, Blaine swooped him up into his arms.

"I have to carry you over the threshold even if it isn't technically our home." Blaine said. Kurt laughed and snuggled into his husband's shoulder. Blaine gently set him down on his bed before placing a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you for doing this. Thank you for not letting me lose you."

"You'll never lose me." Kurt said. Blaine nodded and then settled into bed with his husband. A few hours later Ali came in and prepped Kurt for the surgery. "I'll see you after this is done." Kurt said.

"I'll be waiting." Blaine replied, kissing Kurt's hand one last time. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt said. He waved to Blaine as he went into the OR. Blaine was left outside to worry. He could only pray that Kurt would be okay. The surgery last for a long time. Blaine ended up falling asleep on the couch in the surgical waiting room. He was shook awake by Ali.

"What? Kurt?" He panicked.

"Shh shh Kurt is fine." Ali said. "The surgery was a success. We got the whole tumor."

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Really." Ali replied. Together the two of them went down to Kurt's hospital room. The battle was finally over. Everything was going to be okay.

_6 months later….Mexico_

"Good morning Mr. Hummel-Anderson." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"And good morning to you too Mr. Hummel-Anderson." Kurt replied. Blaine smiled and ran his fingers through his hairs. Luckily it had grown back relatively quickly. Kurt wouldn't go on a honeymoon until it did.

"So what's on the schedule for today?" Blaine asked.

"Souvenirs." Kurt said. "We need something for Ali, Dr. Riley, Rachel and Carter. Plus my parents and your parents."

"Uhh can't we just stay here." Blaine said. "And Rachel and Carter only need one thing. They are living together. We can get them a couple gift."

"Whatever you say babe." Kurt said. "So, about your suggestion. Maybe we can stay here."

"We are all alone." Blaine added.

"Yes we are…" Kurt said with a smile. "for now at least." he added as he began to kiss Blaine passionately. This was the beginning of the rest of their lives. All that lay ahead was their bright future, an album for Blaine, writing and actual book for Kurt, and may a few tiny pairs of feet scampering around their house. This wasn't only in Kurt's mind anymore. This was reality. This was their life. And, it was perfect.

**And... done! I can't believe it's over. This one went so quickly! I wrote this in five days. I think that's a personal record. Anyway I hope you enjoyed! I have already begun working on a new story. Expect a klaine summer romance au coming your way!**


End file.
